


The Element of Surprise

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt life and as a belated house warming gift for <a href="http://5xr.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://5xr.livejournal.com/"><b>5xr</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Element of Surprise

Wufei stopped, stunned, pulling his kick right earlier than he had planned. It wasn't the first time that Relena had landed a punch when they were sparring. In fact he had allowed her to make contact several times to boost her confidence. In fact, once after they'd fought he'd let a punch slip past his block to gain a little sympathy. It had worked surprisingly well too. The price had been a swollen lip, but he had gained a fast track back into Relena's good graces so it was more than worth it.

This one had barely skimmed his ribs, but it had made contact and more importantly it was contact he had not anticipated, brought about by a move he had not taught her. He dropped his stance and fell back, bowing, as a flash of hot jealousy crashed through his veins. Was she sparring with someone else? Who? And why had she not mentioned this interloper in his domain? Quickly he ran down the list of people who would know that specific move and came up empty besides himself. Had she been watching his practices? Taken it upon herself to learn new things on her own time?

He watched as she bowed in return. Her honey colored ponytail slid over her shoulder to hang next to her face. She was beautiful, skin infused with pink, and breathing hard from the workout they had just shared. If only he was a still a man of power and position with something to offer her besides a questionable name and life sullied with the loss of those it was his job to protect. He would give it all and be humbled by that honor of being considered worthy.

She would have made a fitting wife for the heir to the dragon clan. Proud and strong yet compassionate and gentle when it was called for. Unfortunately that part of him was gone, floating endlessly in space amongst the debris that was his colony. In its place remained simply Chang Wufei, a man without a title, a clan, or a home. One time terrorist and now keeper of the peace that he and the other pilots had fought so hard to build.

Straightening, he noted the small satisfied grin on her lips, a challenge that he could no more refuse than stop breathing. He circled, moving into a new, more challenging stance. "You've been practicing I see. Perhaps it is time to try something a little more difficult." He relaxed, shaking off all thoughts but this moment.

Her smile widened and she nodded. "I'm ready to learn anything you want to teach me."

For a moment, just a split second, Wufei though he saw something in her eyes, something deep and yearning, reaching out for him not as student to Sensei, but person to person. No, he must be mistaken. With one fluid movement he stepped in, throwing her to the mat, a reminder not to become arrogant. She laughed, smiling up at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. Maybe he thought, while princesses don't fall for terrorists, a woman who had lost her country and with it her birthright could come to love a man who had done the same.


End file.
